


A Little Black Book

by LorelyLantana



Series: Gratification [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary, Erotica, F/M, Flirty Zelda, Oneshot, This wasn't how his day was supposed to go, oblivious Link, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelyLantana/pseuds/LorelyLantana
Summary: Link discovers a book that contains steamy stories centered around his relationship with the princess. It makes for a good read, so he takes it with him on his travels.Of course, he didn't expect that the Zelda would get her hands on it and start reading it herself.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Gratification [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	A Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little one shot requested by @nolongerapileofashprobably on Tumblr, so I thought that I'd post it here as well!

How did it come to this? 

It would have been easier if he died on that battlefield so many years ago.

He’s probably dying right now, if the sharp pain in his chest is any indication.

Still, there’s no helping it now, what with the little black book that was so deceptively innocuous in appearance now open in Zelda’s delicate hands.

_ I ran my hands down Link’s chest, smirking as the gentlest brush of my nails drew out a moan loud enough to stir the birds. I undid his trousers with a now automatic motion and hooked a finger into the waistband of his undershorts- _

The lines that came to him sent his heart plunging even further into his stomach. He had memorized the words after reading that passage several times. It was one of his favorites. It was a diary entry that detailed an intimate moment between him and the princess after a rough night in the springs, one where they both had a taste of one another. He’d lost count of the times he had read it over, along with the dozen other stories kept within the confines of the book’s cover.

He had found the book under what remained of Zelda’s bed, having caught his eye during a fight with the moblin that had taken up residence there. It’s unusually good condition called for him to open it. He blushed to the tips of his ears after the first paragraph. He had expected research notes, recipes, anything that wasn’t a vivid description of Link fondling and suckling on the Princess of Hyrule’s . . .  _ assets. _

_ He tore my bodice clean in half, exposing my chest to the chilled night air before diving to run his tongue over my breasts as he descended to face my hips. The dress was rendered unwearable, but I couldn’t hold it against him. I had spent the last week trying to tease him to his breaking point, and my efforts were finally bearing fruit. _

He swears that he left the book there at first, but those few words had haunted him, sending him dreams that left him gasping awake with all too vivid dreams of the sacred princess of Hyrule moaning and mewling beneath his mouth and hands. He went back for it, tucking it in his bag so he could take it out during the nights when he felt the loneliness reach its peak. He often wondered who could have written such a thing. 

He wasn’t so arrogant as to believe there was any truth to the book’s contents, nor was he willing to harbor false hope that these fantasies were Zelda’s. No, that was too good to be true, and if there was anything that he learned in the wild, it was not to push his luck.

He had come to the conclusion that the author of the blessing of a book must have been a bored noble at court or a particularly imaginative maid. After all, if a Sheikah poet could make up fairy tales about his relationship with the princess, something like this was hardly out of the question. Whoever it was, he had to hand it to them, they were stunningly descriptive. Each scene was written with such detail that if Link didn’t know better he would think he had been there himself.

Still, he couldn’t blame anyone for believing such a relationship existed, as Zelda had proven to be remarkably open with physical contact. She ran her hands down his arm multiple times a day, and ran a single, teasing finger across his shoulders whenever she passed behind him. She delighted in running her fingers through his hair and pulling him by the hand towards whatever discovery had caught her eye. One time she decided to prank him by sneaking up behind him and then wrapping her arms around him, pressing the softness of her chest into his back. Zelda always did things like this, it was just who she was, she didn’t mean anything by it.

Of course, in his eternal lack of forethought, he never considered that Zelda might get her hands on the book, which meant that when he returned to their camp from a hunting trip to find Zelda engrossed in that sinful black book his heart stopped, freezing him in his tracks. He scanned for any signs of horrified disapproval, scrambling for any number of excuses, promising to burn the book to ashes that very moment if she wished it. She only turned a page, prompting Link to choke when he noticed the fond, if a bit smug, smile on her face.

She had noticed him. It was over. He squeezed his eyes shut as she rose and strode towards him on swaying hips, waiting for her to send him burning away in a bout of Holy Light as she had with the other swine she had come up against.

“Thank you for finding my diary, it’s been a pleasure to walk through memory lane. It really put me in the mood to start writing in it again.”

She brushed past him, running her hand along his abdomen as she passed, brushing her fingertips along his belt and giving the buckle a playful tug before she walked to the river to take her bath before supper.

A diary.

She said it was a diary.

_ Her _ diary.

Link spun on his heel and ran through the woods after his princess, heart pounding at the laughter that rang out ahead of him.


End file.
